1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing unit for automatically copying system information.
2. Related Art
A conventional information processing unit is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-235483. The unit copies updated system information from one memory to another memory where a BIOS program is stored so as to safely retain the updated system information according to a predetermined input operation, and copies to recover the updated system information from the another memory when necessary. In other words, according to the abovementioned information processing unit, even if the updated system information stored in the one memory is lost, the information processing unit does not require repeating a complicated operation for changing settings of the system information retrospective to initial values, thereby improving convenience.
However, since the information processing unit disclosed in the document No. 2000-235483 requires the predetermined input operation when copying the updated system information, a user may find the input operation cumbersome.